


We're Not Friends

by ziamandbeyond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, M/M, Rivalry, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamandbeyond/pseuds/ziamandbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When world famous singers Liam Payne and Zayn Malik get nominated head to head for 5 grammys, a feud breaks out between them online until the award show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Friends" by Ed Sheeran

 

> ** **
> 
> ** **
> 
> ** **
> 
> ** **
> 
>  

 

_ _

> ** **
> 
> ** **

* * *

When Liam arrived at the red carpet, most of the media outlets that stopped him asked about his feud with Zayn. Liam avoided the topic and only spoke about enjoying his first time at the grammys and how shocked he was to even be there as a nominee. “Looking around I still can’t fathom that my musical heroes are here too. We’ll see if I win anything. Maybe the people who voted will know my likelihood of passing out before making it to the stage and tried to spare me.”

A camera was directly in front of the seats Liam and Zayn were assigned to. They were seated next to each other in the front row, directly in the middle of everything. Their rivalry got brought up within the first minute of the show by the host.

“I see that Liam Payne and Zayn Malik are sitting next to each other. I don’t know who thought that would be a good idea. Can you guys promise me that you won’t trip the other if they win anything?” They both laughed and Liam gave the host a thumbs up while Zayn mouthed ‘no promises.’

The program started and the first few awards started getting announced. There were a couple of performances and Liam and Zayn were really enjoying the show.

When the first category they were both nominated for was announced, there was a camera on both their faces as Zayn’s name was called. Liam smiled and clapped as Zayn took to the stage to start his speech.

“Sorry, Liam,” Zayn said although he brought his hand up to block his lips from Liam’s view and mouthed ‘not really’ for the audience in attendance and at home. Zayn listed off all the people he could remember that were involved with the music video that had won him “Best Music Video.”

He took his last few seconds before they cut him off to say, “Last but not least, I’d like to thank the love of my life. They were the inspiration behind my entire album and this video wouldn’t have been what it was without them.”

Zayn had just returned from interviews and photos that were taken backstage when they announced the winner of Best Record of the Year.

“We’re even now, Malik,” Liam said from the stage holding the statue in his hand. “I just want to thank everyone who gave me a chance and listened to this record. I was scared to let it out into the world at first, but my partner in crime convinced me to shake of my fears and insecurities so I really owe this to him. Everyone’s support with this has been more than I could dream of.” Liam went on to thank a few more people from his label and team for their help with the song and getting others behind it.

Liam and Zayn were having the night of their lives. They were even on wins and on top of the world. When Best Song of the Year was announced, Liam jokingly booed as Zayn walked to the stage. There was a camera in Liam’s face so people would be able to tell that Liam wasn’t doing it with malice, but with blithe.

Zayn chuckled as he climbed the steps to retrieve his award. “Shut it, Payno,” he laughed. “What would your mother say?” He graciously thanked everyone involved with the song before he started getting a little flustered.

“To be honest, I can’t believe I’m in this room right now, let alone on this stage. Music is such a personal thing and to know that other people connect to the music we’ve created and care about it on the same level that I do is the biggest high I could ever feel.”

Liam stood up and applauded after Zayn’s speech and gave Zayn a hug and a pat on the back when the cameras were off and Zayn had returned to his seat.

Neither one of them won for Album of the Year, it went to a more established musician who they both looked up to and were inspired by growing up. They hadn’t even hoped to win that award anyway. However, the last category they were both nominated for was Best New Artist and Liam just knew that it was going to go to Zayn.

That’s why when Liam’s name was called he didn’t register it at first. Zayn elbowed him in the arm lightly to get his attention. That brought Liam back to the present although he was still in shock as he took to the stage. He was sure this was just a dream or that the sleepless night he’d had because of his nerves were causing him to hallucinate.

“Wow, I don’t actually believe my name’s attached to this. It has been such a good year for new music and new artists. I couldn’t have asked for a better group of people to even be nominated with. It’s crazy because this time last year my fiance and I were practically living out of our car but I promised him that this would be our year. Thanks for sticking with me, babe! I wouldn’t be here without you.”

* * *

After the show, reporters outside were going crazy to talk to Liam and Zayn about their wins and their speeches. “Liam!” One reporter shouted. “We’ve known you were engaged since before your album came out, but no one knew that your fiance was a man. What made you decide to come out tonight?”

“I’ve always been out,” Liam smiled. “No one’s asked about my fiance because I like to keep the focus on my music. The only thing I’ve ever actually hidden about him is his name because we didn’t want public attention on our relationship to distract from the music.”

Zayn came up beside Liam and pulled him into a big hug. The reporter reached out and pulled him into the interview, “How’s it feel to have a couple of Grammy’s to your name now even though you lost a few to Liam?”

“It feels amazing, I’m honestly shocked I won anything. As for Liam, I love this guy so I was completely rooting for him. If I’m going to lose to someone, I want it to be him.”

“Even though he booed your Best Song win?” Liam moved to open his mouth and say something but Zayn laughed and put a hand on his chest, holding him back.

“Before this gets out of hand, let’s make it very clear that Liam was only joking and that I know he was only joking. He knew I was nervous and he was trying to make me laugh. This entire rivalry the media has exploited has been one big joke between us. We’ve both been freaking out about this night and about being nominated and messing with each other has been our way to deal with it.”

“Just a joke? Even though you called him out onstage tonight?”

“Yes, I went for the cheap laugh. Granted, his mom _would_ be very mad if he'd been booing me for real. She knows it was a joke though, Karen’s a lovely woman. Love her like my own mom. She’ll probably watch this interview actually,” Zayn said as Liam nodded and they both waved to the camera with huge smiles.

“You two must be very close then?” The reporter asked.

“Yeah,” Liam answered. “We’ve been best friends for years. We’ve always thrived with friendly competition. That’s why we released our albums at the same time. We’re really poud of each other. We’re each other’s biggest fans.”

They continued on down the press line until they were both standing in front of a sea of photographers taking pictures of them holding their trophies. Flashes were illuminating their skin and leaving spots in their vision.

Liam leaned over and whispered, “I told you it was going to be our year.”

“That you did,” Zayn said as he put his two grammys in one arm before reaching for Liam’s hand. Liam did the same as the flashes got even brighter and more intense. Zayn leaned over and placed a kiss on Liam’s cheek without care for the first time since they started their professional journey.

“Let’s get out of here,” Liam said as they walked away hand in hand ready to take on the world together for everyone to see.


End file.
